


Dancing the Secret

by Mochii0203



Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders - Freeform, Logic | Logan Sanders - Freeform, M/M, Morality | Patton Sanders - Freeform, Polysanders - Freeform, Sanders Sides (Video Blogging RPF), thomas sanders - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 17:58:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13082235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mochii0203/pseuds/Mochii0203
Summary: Virgil wanting to contribute something romantic and new to his relationship begins to take up ballroom dancing*Based off of a drawing I made that led me to wonder what dance styles the sides would dance and now we're here.*Huge help to Tiger_Teen on Amino





	Dancing the Secret

Virgil sat on the couch smiling as Patton carried a tray of cookies, tea, hot cocoa, and coffee for his significant others. He wished he could bake. The only time he’d tried, he was too scared to put the muffins in the oven. What if he didn’t leave them in for long enough? He may give everyone a disease killing his boyfriends. But what if he left them in for two long and he caught the mind palace on fire and burned it down killing his boyfriends. Patton had tried to encourage Virgil to have faith he’d do fine, but that did nothing to soothe him and he’d dejectedly left the baking up to the paternal side. That man was a whiz in the kitchen, able to whip up anything with or without a recipe. 

It was Patton’s turn to head up date night and he’d chosen a romantic meal and a movie night with cookies, hot drinks, and cuddles. Somehow he’d convinced Roman into a non Disney movie. They had decided on watching Little Shop of Horrors because it had the musical aspect Ro so loved, comedy for Pat, a bit of a mystery for Lo, and a dark tone for himself. He was enjoying it sure, but Virgil couldn’t focus very well waiting for the movie to start because it was his turn to plan date night next week. He couldn’t come up with something for the life of him.

Patton’s dates were always very simple, but well executed and usually involved him whipping up something perfect for the state everyone was in.

Logan’s dates were usually doing something a bit nerdy, like a museum or aquarium, but he made sure to go to the spots that actually kept everyone entertained. He was so good at knowing about things that enriched the experience.

Roman’s dates were the wild card, but they were always exciting and ended up with a good story to tell. They’d played paintball the previous week (Virgil still had a bruise from when Logan’s perfect aim had landed a paintball on his upper thigh), but on Roman’s turn before that, he had taken them into his kingdom and they’d spent the evening around a beautiful pond watching the sunset and skinny dipping, much to Virgil’s embarrassment. Roman always knew how to make everyone blush and be even closer.

Virgil himself however, he never had any good date night ideas. Half the time he’d take everyone to a movie theatre which Logan always said was illogical considering they could watch a movie at home. Or sometimes they’d stay home and play video games or draw. He wasn’t creative or romantic at all.

Virgil settled in with his coffee and peanut butter cookies ready for the movie.

“Can we watch the true ending when we finish the movie? I’m pretty sure it’s on youtube somewhere.” Roman asked.

Patton turned his head quizzically, “What do you mean? True ending?”

“The movie has a different ending from the stage show as the story’s original ending was more sad and didn’t test well with audiences. So they filmed a more happy ending.” Logan clarified.

“Ohhhh! Well that makes sense! You want things to have a happy ending!” Patton said before turning towards Virgil., “Can we cuddle, I’m cold!” 

Virgil rolled his eyes and pulled his boyfriend closer, who in turn pulled the others closer and Roman threw a blanket over them as Logan began the movie.

Then, as the movie began and Virgil watched everyone on skid row doing their choreography, moving and grooving their daily routines and Roman said he’d rather watch beauty and the beast, it hit him. For his next date night, he’d take them dancing. They could move all of the furniture out of the way and they’d have a perfect dance floor!

Virgil decided then and there that he’d learn a new type of dance and it’d be his best date night yet. What dance would they do? Swing? No Roman already knew how to do that and pulled the others into dancing with him sometimes. It was fun sure, but Virgil wanted something different and romantic. Tap? Logan practiced tap routines in his room often and was an expert at it. He’d said to get the little clicks you needed to have precision to make them come out in a precise rhythm and hearing them was incredibly satisfying to him and memorizing the routines kept him sharp. Ballet? That was Patton’s area of expertise. He had the lightness and airiness ballerinas required and the reason he’d taken it up in the first place was for the tutus. Ballroom Dancing? Yes, perfect! It was graceful and flowy, nothing too hard, and it was romantic.

He Virgil Sanders was going to learn to ballroom dance and dance with his boyfriends and have a perfect date night. If he was going to accomplish this, Virgil would need to get started.

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly don't know how long this will be but I'm aiming for five or six chapters. I'll most likely update every three days or so


End file.
